


Forgiveness

by DaphneTaylor1983



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Freddie is stupid, Hurt Roger Taylor (Queen), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneTaylor1983/pseuds/DaphneTaylor1983
Summary: Will Roger forgive Freddie?





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> To amazing Freddie Mercury and beautiful Roger Taylor.

The sun was slowly rising. Freddie Mercury was in bed. He could not enjoy the beauty of the day. He missed his beloved Roger Taylor. They quarreled yesterday night. Freddie slept with another under the influence of alcohol. He confessed to Roger because he did not want to cheat him. The depressed boy ran out of the house and did not return. Freddie gets up from the bed and starts to dress. He decides to look for a boy and beg forgiveness. He grabbed a sandwich and ran out of the house.

An hour later Freddie stands under the house of Brian and John. He takes a deep breath and knocks. The door opens slowly and Freddie sees Brian.  
"Hey"  
"What do you want, Fred?"  
"Where is he?"  
"He does not want to see you"  
"Tell him I will not go until he talks to me. I beg you."  
Brian sighed deeply. ''You hurt him and now you want to talk to him. Go away". He tries to close the door.  
Freddie grabs the door. "Please, let me in"  
"Who came baby?" John appeared behind Brian.  
"Hi John." Freddie gripped the door harder.  
"What are you doing here Fred?" The boy hugged his beloved from the back.  
"I want to talk to Roger." John took a deep breath. ''Please, Fredie, go away because I can not stand it.''  
Suddenly, a small voice spoke behind the boys. "Let him come in, I'll talk to him.''  
Freddie enters the living room. He sees his boyfriend looking at him. Roger has disheveled hair and is shaking from crying. Freddie runs up to him and falls to his knees and hugs his legs.  
"Honey, please forgive me, I'm so ashamed. I will do everything for you"  
Roger sighed. "You have to try, I do not trust you now."  
'' I will not let you down '' assured Freddie '' You are the love of my life. I'm nobody without you."  
Roger decides to go home.

Two months later  
Freddie cares about Roger every day. He buys him flowers and chocolates. Every day he tells his beloved how much he cares about him. Roger appreciates this. The boys are sitting on the couch watching TV. Freddie looks at Roger with love. "I love you," he whispers, kissing the younger boy's hand.  
'' I love you too '', Roger replies, hugging himself in the boy's chest.  
"Did you forgive me?"  
''Yes''  
One week later.  
Freddie took Roger to an elegant restaurant. They order delicious food. Roger sees that his boyfriend is upset.  
''What happened honey?"  
Freddie took a deep breath. "You know how much I love you, you're the best that has happened to me." Suddenly, he kneels in front of Roger and pulls out a ring.  
'' Will you marry me love? ''  
Roger is crying quietly.  
'' Yes '' he responds.  
They hug and kiss the rest of the day.


End file.
